The Show Must Go On (Tadashi HamadaxTheater Reader) (Part 2 of 2)
by Tokyorose627
Summary: This was, without a doubt, the single best piece of blackmail Hiro could have ever gotten of his older brother. Here Tadashi was, on stage with you, his all time biggest crush, singing a duet from 'The Sound of Music' for your school's production. It was just too perfect for any words to be spoken.


" _Where is he?",_ the young Hamada brother thought to himself as he looked towards the other side of his shared room, seeing his brothers neatly made bed. Hiro's eyebrows furrowed slightly as his mind mentally checked off the places that he knew his brother would usually be; most likely being at the Laboratory at his University, or "Nerd School", as the younger Hamada so whole-heatedly dubbed it.

"School's out today though." Hiro said to himself quietly, a suspicious look on his face. He knew Tadashi wouldn't be working on Baymax, because he was already at his best. Giving a sigh, he glanced back at his own project notes; after a sneaky move from his brother and a small trip to his nerd school, Hiro decided that SFIT would be a good place for him too, rather then continue his rather _illegal_ activities with bot fighting. His project was coming along...fine, but his mind kept getting sidetracked to where Tadashi was. Where was he always going? Every time he tried to get a hold of him, his phone was off, which was odd enough due to his brother having a tendency to keeping his phone on at all times. A small smirk came to the young asian boy's lips as he glanced towards his smart phone, snatching it quickly before his fingers began to type at rapid speeds.

"Well then big bro, let's just see _exactly_ where you are then." His screen showed a map of a few streets with a blinking red dot on it; Tadashi's position. How his older brother hadn't noticed the tracker that Hiro had put on him had astounded him to no end, but it was payback for doing it to him in order to get to the bot fights he used to attend. However this only further proved the point that Hiro was trying to make to himself; whatever his brother was doing, it was certainly keeping him busy, and distracted for the most part. " _It must be something pretty interesting."_ Hiro thought to himself as his smirk never faltered. He jumped to his feet and grabbed his jacket and backpack, stuffing it with some snacks as well as grabbing his smart phone for good use; whatever Tadashi was keeping secret, it could most definitely be used for some black mail in the near future. He ran down the stairs and gave his Aunt Cass a quick excuse that he would be hanging out with Tadashi and his friends, before bee-lining it towards the door.

"So interesting that I might as well and go see for myself." Hiro finished aloud as he made it out of the Lucky Cat Cafe and into the streets of San Fransokyo, on a mission to find his brother and to find out what exactly this secret he was keeping was. It wasn't long however, before Hiro had gotten on one of the many San Fransokyo trolly cars, continuing to follow the blinking dot that was his brother, until he finally made it to his destination; the San Fransokyo Arts University, all the way on the other side of the city. Hiro glanced at the screen of his smart phone, then back at the large school, raising an eyebrow as a hint of a smirk graced his lips. "Oh, I know _exactly_ why he's here." It didn't take a super genius to see that his older brother had been crushing on you for the longest time, most likely since High School; he distinctly remembered his brother being particularly nervous when the two of you had decided to go to the Prom together during High School, as friends however, as you had reassured Tadashi, much to his internal disappointment.

 _(Me, a name I call myself)_

 _(Fa, a long long way to run)_

The younger Hamada's head turned towards the direction of the melody flooding it's way into his eardrums, knowing the familiar tune; he could never forget those lyrics after having to watch a certain movie with his Aunt Cass almost one hundred times over the course his young life as of now. He glanced towards the direction of the choir of young voices he could hear, then back to the phone in his grasp; coincidentally, Tadashi's position was in the direction of the singing. "He's gotta be there." Knowing you, being a theater student at this school, is was no surprise that Tadashi was most likely there to watch you perform; knowing his older brother, he tried every chance he got to visit you and see how you were doing, even taking the time to go and see the productions you were in, despite himself being swamped with his finals project, Baymax. "Well, no point in wasting time." Hiro couldn't help but smirk in anticipation, playing out the 'coincidence' that he would find his brother sitting in the theater's auditorium, watching and admiring you from afar. Teasing his older brother was a constant endeavor for him, one that he enjoyed, and he was certainly going to enjoy getting video evidence of said older brother in a love-struck daze.

 _(Sew, a needle pulling thread)_

 _(La, a note to follow so)_

Hiro continued his trek towards the University's theater auditorium, continuing to hear the chorus of younger voices sing the familiar song. Turning a corner a few feet away, the singing only got louder until he finally made it to two tall oak doors, open wide for anyone to enter. Glancing at his phone once more, Hiro noticed the red dot that was his brother, right at the center of the screen; _bingo!_ His eyes widened a bit at the size of the auditorium, noticing the plush, red velvet seats, and the polished, detailed wood flooring of the stage; it certainly was a nice auditorium, only fitting for San Fransokyo's top Arts University. The singing continued as Hiro quickly scurried in, phone in hand as he hit the record button, just in case he didn't notice his brother in time. His eyes scanned the seats around the entrance, the lighting somewhat dim, but still able to see most of the audience. Only a few people sat in, most likely curious as what the production was like, but no sign of his dorky older brother, with or without his signature hat. "Come on, you gotta be here." Hiro whispered to himself in disbelief; the tracker he put on was working perfectly, he made sure of it. He kept searching and searching, but despite his efforts, no sign of his older brother. The younger boy gave a groan, sitting down in the far back of the auditorium in annoyance, eyes lazily watching the phone screen, still seeing the dot in the location he was in.

 _(When you know the notes to sing)_

 _(_ _You can sing most anything)_

The sound of a young woman's voice graced Hiro's ears as he perked up suddenly, his phone pointing towards the direction of the stage, his brown eyes widening when he saw you, fully dressed in your costume, singing long with the chorus of children on the stage. You were really good, the boy thought to himself, noticing the smile that was on your lips; despite knowing many acting techniques, you always had the trouble of trying to keep a straight face when you performed, but alas, a smile would usually come to your lips, especially when you sang. Increasing the zoom of his phone's camera, Hiro began to record your performance, watching you clearly have fun; he was even impressed by the whole production, the set design perfect, and the music was even being played by the University's own orchestra, consisting of students. You continued to sing whole-heartedly with the children as you pranced around the set, most likely rehearsing the song and the steps you would need to learn, before the final notes of the song began to play by the orchestra.

 _(So Do La Fa Me Do Re)_

 _(So Do La Fa)_

 _(La So Fa Me Re)_

 _(Ti Do)_

 _(So Do)_

The last note particularly had Hiro's eyes widen a bit, the note sounding quite high, but of course you were able to hit it, you had to for the song. The orchestra came to a rest as an older looking man, with greying hair and glasses, came onto the stage.

"Great job, all of you; perfect, just perfect!" He flipped multiple pages of the script that he held in his hand, calling you over to his side as the children waked off stage to take a break and go over more lines. Hiro saw you give a nod towards the older man moments later, who he assumed to be the director, before you went over to the opposite side of the stage, as the orchestra warmed up once more for the next song. "Ms. Morgan, have the orchestra play 'Something Good' next, we need to get that piece right after a few mishaps with some of the sheet music." After a few warmups from the orchestra, the director gave a smile towards someone, as they walked onto the stage from behind the curtain. "Ah, Tadashi, there you are!"

...Wait, what?

Hiro had to do a double-take, cleaning out his ears just to be sure, because he swore he had heard the guy with the glasses say his _brother's_ name! "No way..." Slowly getting to his feet, Hiro began to slowly make his way down the carpeted walkway, staying in the shadows of the dimmed audience seats, getting closer until he nestled himself in the middle row, still hidden, but having a perfect view with out having to have blurry evidence. "No. Way." Despite not believing what he had heard, the brown-eyed younger Hamada could only hold a slack-jawed expression of shock s he saw his brother, his older brother, on stage, and in costume no less. Wearing a button down white collared shirt with a dark grey suit jacket and slacks, including black dress shoes, his brother was dressed for the part of Captain Von Trapp. Hiro had to bite down on his knuckle in order to suppress his laughter bubbling in his chest, his phone continuing to capture all of this priceless footage.

"Now, from the top!" Hiro barely had any time to react when the orchestra began to play a soft medley, the beginning notes to the song he had spoke to the orchestra teacher of, as the lights dimmed, creating a soft, night time scene.

 _(Perhaps I had a wicked childhood)  
(Perhaps I had a miserable youth)_

 _(But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past)_

 _(There must have been a moment of truth)_

Hiro never stopped recording this performance as he watched the scene begin, your lovely voice gracing the ears of everyone in the auditorium. Hiro couldn't tear his eyes away from the display in front of him, too astounded by the fact that Tadashi was up on the same stage as you, acting out the scene no doubt.

 _(Nothing comes from nothing)_

 _(Nothing ever could)_

 _(So somewhere in my youth or childhood)_

 _(I must have done something good)_

Hiro's eyes began to widen a bit when Tadashi walked closer to you, taking your hand, his eyes staring deeply into yours. The scene was soft and beautiful, and everyone participating in the production could do nothing but watch the display in awe and amazement. _"Oh don't tell me..."_ Hiro's thoughts couldn't process fast enough, before the next lines began to be sung, but not by you.

 _(For here you are, standing there, loving me)_

 _(Whether or not you should)_

This was, without a doubt, the single best piece of blackmail Hiro could have ever gotten of his older brother. Here Tadashi was, on stage with you, his all time biggest crush, singing a duet from 'The Sound of Music' for your school's production; how did his older brother even get the part?! He couldn't have, no way! Before Hiro even knew it, the song was over, and everyone was clapping at the rendition that you and Tadashi gave, the older Hamada giving a nervous laugh in return. Hiro couldn't help but chuckle a few more times, trying to not have it blow up into full blown laughter, but it was _so_ hard not to.

"Excuse me son," a gruff voice caused Hiro to cease his chuckles for a few moments, as his gaze turned next to him to see a slightly pudgy looking adult man, dressed in what appeared to be a campus security uniform, "Do you have permission to be on school grounds?" Hiro's throat suddenly became dry as his phone never stopped recording the scene on stage, his face blank, trying to come up with an answer.

"Hiro?" The younger Hamada, and the security guard, turned towards the stage as you looked towards the boy, noticing the scene, as well as the other members of the production, including the teacher, students, orchestra, and even...

"...Hiro?" Tadashi was sure that his heart must have stopped at that very moment when he saw his younger brother sitting in the auditorium, most likely having followed him; but how? He had been careful these past few weeks, making sure no one saw where he was going; he remembered getting Hiro out of bot fighting, taking away most of his tech, and then Hiro having the nerve to hide his cardigan from him...

A groan came from his lips, rubbing his eyes with his fore-finger and thumb; the tracking chip, of course Hiro would use that to follow him. How stupid could he be not to check his clothes?

"Uh...hey big bro." A nervous laugh was the only thing that could come out of the boy as Tadashi gave an annoyed look towards Hiro, as you could only do nothing but stay silent, slightly confused, as was the rest of the people in the theater.

A month later, the University was able to keep their scheduled performance of "The Sound of Music" on track, despite the overwhelming stress that came with one of their main cast members skipping out on rehearsals for longer then they would have liked. Despite that, the first night of the show had gone without any hitches, and even better, you were able to see Tadashi a lot more then you thought you would. With his agreement, he had become the understudy for the role, despite not even being a part of the University; however, you suspected that your theater teacher cared less. In the end, Tadashi had to take Arnold's place halfway through the show, due to how unprepared he had been, and to be completely honest, you couldn't have been happier.

"I didn't think you were that nervous." You said with a smile as you walked alongside your fellow co-star, the two of you walking underneath the moon's bright light. The performance to the show had ended, and after, Tadashi had offered to take you out to eat in celebration of a successful show, and you agreed whole-heartedly.

"You sure? I think you're just saying that to make me feel better." A small chuckle came from the almond-eyed male next to you, as you gave a small chuckle yourself.

"No I mean it! Despite not believing it, you have a good talent at singing and acting Tadashi." You gave a cheeky grin as you spun on your heel, beginning to walk backwards next to Tadashi as he watched you with an amused gaze. "Though to be fair, you should probably stick to robotics, _just_ to be safe..."

"Ha ha, very funny." The male nudged you lightly in the shoulder as the both of you gave a laugh, before you noticed your apartment nearby.

"Guess I gotta go now." You muttered with a small smile, although you didn't feel like smiling. This whole experience with Tadashi had been the longest you two had seen each other ever since you had gone to San Fransokyo's Arts University, and no matter how hard you wished, you didn't want it to end. "Uh...we should do this again sometime."

"Doing a musical together?" The joke got a few giggles out of you as you playfully hit Tadashi's shoulder, the two of you stopping in front of your apartment door.

"No you dork." You gave a soft smile as Tadashi gave another light-hearted chuckle, looking back down at you. "I uh...had a lot of fun these past few weeks."

"...I did too." You saw Tadashi run his hand through his short, black, locks of hair, usually covered by his SFIT hat, glancing away from you for a few moment, before he looked back at you with a small sigh. "Hey...I was wondering, if you're not busy or anything next weekend-"

"I'd love to." The asian man next to you looked at you with wide eyes as he heard your rushed answer, your face flushing with red, as his own ears were turning pink; the two of you must have been thinking the same thing, it seemed.

"A-Alright. I'll call or text you later then." Tadashi couldn't help but have a grin on his face when he left your apartment door, a light spring in his step. He would have to thank his Aunt Cass for volunteering him to take on the task, or else he most likely would have never gotten the courage to ask you out.

Now, if only he could find Hiro's phone to delete that video he recorded; he was sure by now that his younger brother had published it onto SFIT's main homepage by the time he got home. There was no way in hell that he wanted anyone to see that video, especially any of his friends; knowing them, they would never let him live it down, just like his younger brother.


End file.
